


Con un pigiama di pile fucsia a pois

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Ho approfittato ancora del p0rnfest per scrivere cose a cui pensavo già da un po' u.u dunque: YURI!!! ON ICE - Sara Crispino/Seung-gil Lee - Sara riesce finalmente a sedurre Seung-gil][Seguito di "Aspettando una risposta"]La sua bislacca strategia di messaggi senza risposta si era rivelata in qualche modo efficace, dato che Seung Gil ora era qui e dormiva nel suo letto, ma lei non aveva pensato ad una seconda mossa. Non aveva pensato a niente. Non credeva che funzionasse davvero.Quindi... Come sedurre l'uomo più silenzioso e antipatico del mondo?Era un problema che la stava tenendo sveglia da ore, mentre si rigirava nel letto di Michi, ostacolata solo dalle sue braccia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aspettavo l'occasione giusta per scrivere questa storia, e quindi eccola qua! **------** Fortuna qualcuno oltre a me l'ha promptata (lol).  
> Ad ogni modo, visto che la stavate aspettando (?), vi auguro una buona lettura u.u  
> Questa volta il punto di vista è di Sara, mentre Seung Gil rimane il solito tsundere impassibile (... beh, fino ad una certa :^D)

Sara aveva un piccolo ( _enorme_ ) problema.  
Innanzitutto, quando aveva invitato Seung Gil a passare il Natale in Italia, non si aspettava davvero che lui prendesse un aereo e le piombasse a casa. Intendiamoci, non era un male di per sé, anzi, ma era stata colta di sorpresa e non si era minimamente organizzata, e ciò l'aveva portata a dover cedere la propria stanza al coreano e a rifugiarsi in quella di Michi (usurpando il posto di Emil nel piccolo letto a una piazza del fratello, e rendendo effettivo l'utilizzo della brandina che sua madre aveva preparato nella stanza. Sebbene Michi di solito fosse favorevole a passare la notte con lei, _beh_ , quella volta aveva brontolato; Emil, dal canto suo, l'aveva fissata con il suo solito sorriso e Sara aveva avvertito un brivido correre lungo la schiena, sapendo che l'avrebbe pagata, prima o poi. _Ma comunque_ ).  
Il secondo problema era stato spiegare la situazione alla sua famiglia in fretta e furia, mentre si vestiva per andare a prendere Seung Gil in areoporto, e fortunatamente almeno da quel punto di vista non aveva avuto problemi, se non un enorme imbarazzo. Sua madre si era limitata a ridacchiare, suo padre non aveva detto nulla e sua nonna si era mostrata solo che felice di dover aggiungere un posto a tavola (da vera nonna italiana, stava già comunque preparando da mangiare per un reggimento).  
Il terzo, vero, serio problema... Era che non sapeva che fare. Il punto era uno, ovvero che voleva Seung Gil. Fin da quando lui l'aveva rifiutata, era scattato qualcosa in lei, e quel qualcosa era una vocina che le sussurrava nell'orecchio di doverlo avere, ad ogni costo.  
La sua bislacca strategia di messaggi senza risposta si era rivelata in qualche modo efficace, dato che Seung Gil ora era qui e dormiva nel suo letto, ma lei non aveva pensato ad una seconda mossa. Non aveva pensato a niente. Non credeva che funzionasse davvero.  
Quindi... Come sedurre l'uomo più silenzioso e antipatico del mondo?  
Era un problema che la stava tenendo sveglia da ore, mentre si rigirava nel letto di Michi, ostacolata solo dalle sue braccia.  
E poi un altro pensiero la colse, facendole sbarrare gli occhi e sudare freddo.  
Ci sarebbe stata quasi tutta la sua famiglia la sera della Vigilia. Quello significava - significava alcool. _Alcool che non avrebbero potuto rifiutare._ La perdita graduale dei sensi che, ogni volta, portava lei e Michele a finire nello stesso letto (e sì, Emil alla fine non contava perché era già successo anche con lui e quindi sapeva. Ma Seung Gil. Oddio, Seung Gil! Come avrebbe fatto?!)  
 _NononoNONONO_ si ritrovò a pensare, freneticamente.  
La vigilia sarebbe stata di lì a tre giorni, non poteva permettersi che Seung Gil scoprisse il suo _piccolo problema_!  
Ancora turbata e terrorizzata, si rigirò per l'ennessima volta, e Michi strinse le braccia attorno alla sua vita, attirandola a sé e borbottando nel sonno.  
 _Perfetto_ , pensò, sconsolata, _sembra il degno preludio della fine._

***

Seung Gil era uscito dalla sua stanza vestito di tutto punto, infrangendo le flabili speranze di Sara di vedere che pigiama usasse (... sapeva che era stupido, ma si sentiva incredibilmente curiosa di ogni minimo dettaglio).  
"Andiamo a fare colazione?" gli chiese, sorridendo "Devi assolutamente provare cappuccio e brioches, e conosco un bar ottimo".  
Seung Gil annuì, e quello fu l'unico segno che aveva capito. Non le aveva nemmeno dato il buongiorno.  
Sara represse un sospiro e gli afferrò una mano, trascinandolo fuori casa e salutando in maniera generica verso la cucina, dove Michele e Emil stavano facendo mangiando biscotti.  
Seung Gil non le strinse la mano, non intrecciò le loro dita, ma non respinse neppure quel piccolo contatto e, sbirciando di sottecchi, Sara notò un leggero rossore imporporargli le guance (... ma poteva essere dato dal freddo).  
Camminarono per alcuni minuti, fino a raggiungere il bar, e fu divertente osservare Seung Gil cercare di imitarla e di inzuppare la brioches nel cappuccino, perplesso. Dopo la "missione colazione" Sara decise di fargli visitare meglio la città, quindi fra autobus, cattedrali, monumenti e piccole delizie trascorsero tutto il giorno fuori.  
(... Per tutto il giorno, rimasero mano nella mano).  
Mangiarono un trancio di pizza a mezzogiorno, e poi ricominciarono a girare, fino a che non calò il sole. Le temperature scesero di botto e Sara si sentiva esausta, quindi presero l'ultimo autobus per rientrare (Seung Gil, in tutto questo, non si era mai lamentato. Come faceva a non avvertire la stanchezza?! Sara stava meditando su questi interrogativi, e risentendo nella mente le poche, brevi frasi che Seung Gil le aveva rivolto, quando senza accorgersene la sua testa calò sulla sua spalla e le palpebre le si abbassarono. Dopotutto, non aveva dormito molto la notte prima...)  
Una scossa la fece sobbalzare, e Sara vide la mano di Seung Gil sulla propria spalla.  
"... Forse siamo arrivati" sussurrò lui, e Sara si svegliò definitivamente.  
"Ancora una fermata" rispose, rialzandosi e arrossendo. Si guardò attorno per evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo, ben consapevole delle loro gambe che si toccavano ad ogni movimento del bus, e visse come un sollievo l'arrivo alla giusta fermata. Scesero, e Sara si mise le mani in tasca, perché non era pronta a far finta di niente e riafferrare quella di Seung Gil, quindi era molto meglio evitare, ecco.  
Una volta rientrati in casa trovarono Michi ed Emil seduti sul divano, intenti a giocare alla play station. Sara sospirò e annunciò a tutti che andava a farsi una doccia, piantando lì Seung Gil che, dal canto suo, si era avvicinato ai due ragazzi e si era seduto sull'angolo più lontano del divano, sbirciando il televisore.  
 _Maschi_ , pensò Sara, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e con la doccia cercò di lavarsi via quel senso di inadeguatezza e panico che l'aveva colta. Rimase sotto il getto dell'acqua troppo a lungo, così quando uscì dal bagni scoprì che i suoi genitori erano rientrati e che la cena era già pronta in tavola; tutti stavano aspettando lei, nonostante Michele avesse già sgraffignato qualche "tartina di prova" che sua nonna si ostinava a fare sempre qualche giorno prima di Natale.  
"Stavamo per mandare qualcuno a cercarti! Eri caduta nel cesso?"  
Sara chiuse gli occhi, contò fino a dieci e ringraziò mentalmente che Michele avesse parlato in italiano, perché altrimenti l'avrebbe _trucidato_.  
"Stavo facendo la doccia, cretino" gli rispose; poi, con un sorriso decisamente più accomodante, indicò a Seung Gil il posto accanto al suo.  
Vederlo cenare all'italiana fu quasi più divertente di quando l'aveva osservato a colazione. Seung Gil non era bravissimo con la forchetta, e continuava ad andare in panico perché gli spaghetti scivolavano dalla sua presa. Sara lo osservò di sottecchi per parecchi minuti (perché lui si ostinava a non chiedere aiuto) prima di spiegargli come arrotolare la pasta. Nonostante tutto, però, gli spaghetti di Seung Gil si ostinavano a cadere.  
"Puoi tagliarli, se sei più comodo" disse sua madre in un tremolante inglese.  
"Non dire blasfemie" rispose lei, ripetendo anche in italiano per togliere ogni beneficio del dubbio, e si alzò per portare a Seung Gil un cucchiaio e aiutarlo nell'impresa.  
Seung Gil, una volta capito come mangiare, sembrò rilassarsi impercettibilmente e il resto della cena passò in tranquillità, o meglio, Emil e Michele chiacchieravano ad altissima voce (Michele stava cercando di insegnargli qualche parola in italiano) e il resto della sua famiglia cercava di intervenire come poteva, ma Sara e Seung Gil rimasero in silenzio.  
Dopo mangiato, poi, Seung Gil si scusò e se ne andò a fare la doccia, lasciandola sola con i due ragazzi. Per disperazione, Sara si mise a lavare i piatti con sua madre, allontanandosi da loro (... Emil aveva ancora quel sorrisetto inquietante sul volto e lei era davvero, _davvero_ spaventata).  
Quando Seung Gil uscì dal bagno era di nuovo vestito di tutto punto, e suo padre aveva appena sfrattato tutti dalla sala per potersi vedere in pace il suo telefilm poliziesco, così i quattro si ritirarono in camera di Michele senza sapere bene cosa fare né di che parlare. Rimasero lì per una decina di minuti (Sara seduta sul letto accanto a Michele, Emil sulla sua brandina e Seung Gil rigido sulla sedia della scrivania), finendo inevitabilmente a commentare il pattinaggio, quando Seung Gil si alzò.  
"Sono stanco, vado a letto" annunciò, uscendo dalla stanza a passi svelti.  
Sara continuò ad osservare la porta chiusa per diversi istanti, finché un mormorio sulla sua spalla non la fece sobbalzare.  
" _Beeeeeene..._ " esclamò Emil, con il suo _inquietantissimo_ sorriso enorme "Ne ho parlato anche con Michi e, beh... È ora di sloggiare."  
"... Eh?"  
Prima che potesse chiedere delucidazioni, però, Emil l'aveva già sollevata (Sara si rese conto con orrore che Michele non interveniva e, anzi, la stava guardando sconsolato da dietro le spalle di Emil) e aveva aperto la porta con un gomito, scaraventandola quasi letteralmente fuori (nel senso che non la lanciò solo per evitare di farla cadere, ma il messaggio era parecchio esplicito). La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sotto ai suoi occhi increduli, e ad aggiungere comicità al tutto Sara sentì pure la chiave girare nella toppa.  
Sconsolata, non le rimase altro che tornarsene in sala e aspettare che tutti se ne andassero a letto prima di tentare di appropriarsi del divano e dormire.

***

Il divano era scomodissimo, e il plaid che aveva trovato non riusciva a coprirla tutta. Sara stava, quindi, leggendo con rassegnazione uno degli harmony di sua madre, scovato in salotto abbandonato, e quando sentì una porta aprirsi fu naturale sollevare lo sguardo dalle pagine.  
Seung Gil era entrato in sala, e si bloccò alcuni passi dopo, notando la sua presenza.  
"Ah..." iniziò Sara "Ti serve qualcosa?"  
"Un bicchiere d'acqua" rispose Seung Gil, superandola per entrare in cucina e cercare negli stipiti.  
Sara rimase stupidamente ad osservarlo (... _finalmente_ era in pigiama, e lei poteva osservare ogni dettaglio della semplice stoffa azzurra, per quanto la penobra lo permettesse), e quando lui bevve lei non poté far altro che seguire il movimento della sua gola, incantata.  
Seung Gil ripose il bicchiere nel lavandino e rifece la strada al contrario, salvo voltarsi ancora verso di lei quando era in mezzo al salotto.  
"... Dormi qui?" le chiese infine, impacciato, dopo una breve lotta con se stesso che Sara seguì osservando le espressioni susseguirsi sul suo viso.  
"Ahah..." ridacchiò lei, sconsolata, cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri "Emil mi ha cacciato dalla stanza di Michi. È anche ragionevole, in effetti; è il loro primo Natale insieme e vogliono passarlo da soli, almeno di notte."  
Seung Gil non rispose né si mosse e Sara, a disagio, ad un certo punto abbassò lo sguardo sul libro che aveva fra le mani. Non sapeva come mandare avanti la conversazione... Aveva detto troppo? Troppo poco? Che significava poi quella trovata sul Natale?! Anche per loro due era il primo Natale insieme, si aspettava forse che lui capisse qualcosa di diverso?  
I suoi pensieri confusi vennero interrotti quando si sentì afferrare un polso. Seung Gil si era avvicinato (... era arrossito, o era solo l'effetto della penombra?) e l'aveva presa.  
"... Vieni" disse solo, e Sara, come un automa, fece scivolare il libro a terra e si alzò, trascinata da lui.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava succedendo; quando entrarono in camera sua l'unica nota diversa era la valigia aperta ai piedi del letto a due piazze e le lenzuola sfatte da una parte del letto.  
"Puoi dormire con me, se vuoi" disse ancora Seun Gil, sussurrando senza guardarla e mangiandosi le parole "Il letto è grande."  
La lasciò andare, ma non si mise a letto e rimase semplicemente fermo in mezzo alla stanza, dandole le spalle.  
Sara abbassò lo sguardo solo per osservare il pesante pigiama di pile fucsia a pois che indossava, poi la sua mente elaborò una conclusione che somigliava molto a _"fanculo"_ e le sue labbra si mossero prima di avere un'autorizzazione coerente dal cervello.  
"Seung Gil?" lo chiamò, esitando appena, e lui si girò verso di lei.  
( _... Sempre impassibile, con quell'espressione neutra che tradiva il nervosismo solo per il rossore e per gli angoli delle labbra piegati leggermente verso il basso_ ).  
Sara non lo lasciò parlare (come se lui avesse intenzione di rispondere a voce, poi) e gli circondò il collo con le braccia prima di avanzare verso di lui e alzarsi sulle punte per poterlo baciare.  
Fece in tempo a vedere solo i suoi occhi spalancarsi, prima di chiudere i propri, e passò un infinito secondo in cui le labbra di Seung Gil rimasero congelate nella sorpresa.  
Poi lui ricambiò il bacio.  
Sara non si sarebbe mai aspettata tutta quella passione da Seung Gil, visto che di solito era sempre così impassibile e silenzioso, e fu per quello che quando la lingua di lui le entrò a forza in bocca e le sue braccia gli si strinsero attorno alla vita lei si lasciò scappare un gemito.  
Il resto non ebbe neppure il tempo di elaborarlo. Fece un passo avanti, perché voleva sentire di più i loro corpi già allacciati, e si ritrovò in qualche modo a cadere su di lui - finirono entrambi sul letto, e il sopra e il sotto persero d'importanza quando cominciarono a rotolare, perché Seung Gil aveva ribaltato le loro posizioni e ora la sovrastava, senza smettere di baciarla in bocca, sulle guance, sul collo.  
(... E c'era una cosa estremamente positiva nei pigiami, constatò Sara, mentre avvertiva con enorme chiarezza l'erezione di lui premerle in mezzo alle gambe).  
Mugolò, muovendosi incatenata sotto di lui, e Seung Gil rispose infilando le sue mani al di sotto della stoffa, in cerca della sua pelle.  
Non passarono che pochi istanti fino a quando entrambi si ritrovarono a petto nudo, ansanti per l'urgenza che aveva preso il sopravvento sui loro gesti. Seung Gil si era alzato quel tanto che bastava ad osservarla - _ad osservare i suoi seni nudi_ \- e a riprendere fiato, poi le sue labbra avevano trovato da sole la strada verso il paradiso, mentre Sara cercava di afferrargli i pantaloni più in basso e di tirarli via - _comando prontamente eseguito in un'altra pausa tattica di ripresa fiato, e subito imitato dalla stessa Sara nei confronti dei propri vestiti in eccesso._  
(... E c'era una cosa ancora più estremamente positiva nella nudità, si ritrovò a pensare di nuovo Sara, mentre pelle contro pelle toccava tutto ciò che riusciva a raggiungere e non ne aveva abbastanza, _mai_ ).  
Alla fine non riuscì più a resistere. Con un colpo di reni ribaltò le loro posizioni e, senza più aspettare, gli afferrò il membro e si calò su di lui - _non era sesso quello fra loro, non c'era stato tempo per perdersi in carezze o preliminari, né di sentire l'eccitazione salire piano. Era quasi una sveltina, un fuoco che li aveva ustionati dall'interno nel giro di pochi secondi; nonostante si fossero solo strusciati un poco, Sara era pronta e Seung Gil anche._  
Sara si prese solo qualche secondo per osservare la sua espressione cambiare mentre entrava nelle sue carni ( _sempre rosso sulle guance, la bocca leggermente aperta; con la mano abbandonata sul cuscino accanto alla testa esprimeva una lascivia che era in grado di eccitarla anche solo per il contrasto che creava con la sua solita faccia impassibile_ ), poi cominciò a muoversi e Seung Gil l'afferrò per la vita e la fece abbassare su di lui - _pelle contro pelle_ \- prima di assecondarla.  
Sara cercò di tenere un tono di voce basso, conscia in qualche recesso della propria mente che tutti dormivano, che la casa era piccola e che loro non avevano neppure chiuso la porta a chiave, ma quando anche Seung Gil iniziò a gemere nelle sue orecchie la scarica di eccitazione che l'attraversò fu tale che tutto il resto perse d'importanza. Letteralmente.  
Ad un certo punto Seung Gil ribaltò le loro posizioni, sovrastandola di nuovo, e Sara assecondò ogni suo movimento senza neppure pensarci. Si stava sforzando solo di tenere gli occhi aperti, per non perdersi nemmeno un secondo il suo viso eccitato, ma ormai era giunta al limite e non riuscì ad evitare di serrare le palpebre mentre urlava in preda all'orgasmo.  
Sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi di botto e smise di muoversi, sopraffatta, ma Seung Gil si abbassò ancora su di lei e la strinse, continuando a muoversi per alcuni istanti fino a che non la seguì nel piacere, sempre ansimando nel suo orecchio.  
Da una qualche parte della sua mente, confusa, Sara si chiese se la prossima volta sarebbe stata in grado di cogliere l'attimo nel suo viso, per notare ancora i cambiamenti della sua espressione.  
Seung Gil fece per togliersi, ma Sara, riscuotendosi appena in tempo, gli serrò braccia e gambe attorno, trattenendolo su di sé per alcuni minuti. Alla fine, però, fu il freddo ad avere la meglio, e lo lasciò andare con un sospiro.  
Seung Gil era... imbarazzato, sembrava. Non disse niente (come al solito) e si limitò a guardarla mentre lei si alzava e recuperava la sua biancheria e il suo pigiama.  
"... Vado in bagno un secondo" gli disse, e lo lasciò lì solo per andarsi a pulire e cercare di recuperare un po' di autocontrollo nel mentre. Parecchi sospiri di incredulità dopo rientrò in camera, e Seung Gil le diede il cambio.  
Sara si sdraiò nel letto, sotto le coperte, e diede la schiena alla porta.  
 _... Okay, cos'era appena successo? Aveva davvero sedotto Seung Gil mentre indossava un improbabile pigiama fucsia a pois, tra l'altro di pile spessissimo, che nascondeva ogni sua forma?_  
 _..._  
 _Possibile che Seung Gil fosse venuto da lei in Italia proprio con l'idea di giungere a questo? Cioè, lei l'aveva invitato, e lui non aveva mai risposto ai suoi messaggi, però... Si era presentato a casa sua._  
 _... Cosa voleva dire tutto questo? Cos'avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi adesso? Altro sesso?_  
(E poi le sovvenne il pensiero della Vigilia, dell'alcool e di Michele e Emil, e all'improvviso il terrore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato l'assalì. _No no no, non voleva rovinare tutto, non adesso che..._ )  
Si rese conto che Seung Gil era rientrato solo perché senti un peso sul materasso. Alcuni istanti dopo, un paio di braccia le circondarono la vita, e Sara sentì delle labbra sulla nuca.  
 _... Va beh, fanculo la Vigilia_ , si ritrovò a pensare, mentre la calma e la soddisfazione tornavano ad essere le padrone del suo corpo.  
Sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al sonno, sentendosi finalmente in pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: il pigiama di pile fucsia a pois lo possiedo davvero, ed è uno dei miei preferiti :^)))
> 
> Pps: la storia sulla Vigilia è già in elaborazione nella mia mente :^)))))))))


End file.
